As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,163,316; 4,514,904; 4,617,736; and 4,739,553; the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse adjustable razor blade constructions wherein the term razor blade encompasses both the shaver head and the shaver handle.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, these patented constructions are uniformly deficient with respect to the fact that they are over-engineered and structurally complex.
Obviously, any structural arrangement that employs a large number of parts is going to be very expensive to manufacture and will be particularly susceptible to breakage of one of the parts which normally will result in the device being rendered inoperative by a relatively insignificant part.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a simple and effective way to provide an adjustable razor head arrangement that will employ as few parts as possible while still allowing for a virtually 360.degree. rotation between the razor head and the razor handle, and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.